


Guilt

by catladylexi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beeress Drabble. Beetee blames himself for Wiress's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

_I killed her._ He thought as he flailed his arms and legs trying to keep his head above water. _This is my fault. I've killed her._

For a moment he considers to stop his battle with the water and just let death take him, but before he could do anything Finnick appears next to him.

"I've got you Volts." He said breathlessly, "Just hold on to me okay?"

Beetee did as he was told, and wrapped his arms around Finnick's neck. When they finally reached the shore, they both collapsed from exhaustion. Then Beetee saw it. The all too familiar hovercraft materialize over the water. He watched as a claw came down, picking up Wiress's lifeless body like it was some kind of toy. And then she was gone.

_What have I done?_

"Let's get back to the others" Finnick said breaking Beetee's train of thought. Finnick stood up and helped Beetee get onto his feet, and they slowly began to make their way back to the Cornucopia. On the way there, Beetee started having a coughing fit as his body tired to expel the water that he had ingested.

 _Maybe this will kill me_ , he silently wished to himself, as he sat down feeling the saltwater burning his nose and throat.

Then without notice Finnick slapped Beetee on the back, causing even more water to escape from mouth.

"Sorry" Finnick said wincing, as he seemed to remember the gash on Beetee's back. "It will help break up the water in your chest." He then continued to gently patted Beetee's back a few more times to help speed up the process.

"I'm going to go check on the others." Finnick said getting up. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine" Beetee managed to cough out.

"Well if you need anything we're right here" Finnick said with a sad smile, touching Beetee's shoulder as he walked toward Peeta and Johanna.

It wasn't too long before he felt something drop onto his lap. It was the coil of wire. He looked up and found Katniss, dripping wet, standing before him. He unraveled a piece of the wire and just looked at it. It was almost unrecognizable. Completely spotless, as if it never had a drop of that horrible blood on it, just like it was when he got it out of the Cornucopia.

Then the events of the past few minutes flash through his mind.

"Clean it, will you?" he asked Wiress as he put the coil of wire in her hands, listening to her sing the nursery rhyme, talking to the others about the arena being a clock, not hearing Wiress stop singing, seeing Gloss standing behind Wiress as blood gushed out of her throat.

_It's all my fault. I sent her to her death. I should been watching over her._

Tears started to fill his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

_I can't cry. Not here. Not with all of Panem watching._

Beetee closed his eyes and sighed, _I'm sorry Wiress. I'm sorry I didn't watch over you like I always promised I would._

"Let's get stinking island" Beetee heard Johanna say.

He opened his eyes and joined in on the conversation, thinking about the task ahead and hoping it would distract him from the sickening grief and guilt that has settled into the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me how Beetee never had a chance to mourn Wiress's death. Anyway I wrote this back in 2012, and I'm posting it on here to get all my writings in one place that way I can easily find them. If it wasn't terrible, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
